


The Blue Eyed Omegas

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: Niall and Louis are best friends, they are 18, Omegas and they live together in an apartment. People frown upon Omega/Omega relationships and because the boys are close people assume they are together.Omegas need knots, discipline, protection and constant reassurance. Omegas can't provide that for each other. Omegas can't disobey an Alpha command and they submit when an Alpha growls. Because of this Omega/Omega relationships don't work, they need protection.But what will happen when two Alpha take interest in the Omegas? Will Louis let the love of his life go? Will Niall? What will happen when Louis isn't like a normal Omega?





	1. Chapter 1

"Louis! Feed me!" Niall yelled and giggled when Louis entered the room only wearing boxers. Niall pulled the sleepy boy into his lap and giggled once more. Louis pulled Niall down on the couch with him, tangling their legs. "Louis!" Niall giggled.

"Ni! It's like 2 in the morning!" Louis snuggled closer into Niall's bare skin.

"It's already midday and I'm starving!" Niall complained into the crook of Louis's neck.

"Order in." Louis solved and reached behind himself and felt around for Niall's phone on the glass coffee table and handed it to Niall all while keeping his face in Niall's chest.

After Niall ordered in he laid down again and snuggled into Louis's almost bare body. They just laid in each others warmth for a good 20 minutes before someone knocked on the door. Niall sat up quickly and pulled Louis with him, grabbing his wallet off of the table before dragging the half asleep Omega behind him and answered the door. The smell of an Alpha woke Louis up immediately and he wrapped his arms around Niall's waist and pulled him closer to him, possessive eyes glaring down the Alpha as Niall bought the pizza. The Alpha was shrinking under Louis's glare and quickly left after Niall paid. Only when Niall locked the door did he let go and walked Niall back to his room and pulled Niall down on the bed with him. Niall was happily munching on pizza when he saw Louis starting to drift off. Niall heard someone ring their doorbell and he shook Louis silently as the strong smell of Alpha drifted into the house.

Louis sniffed and sat up, his eyes alert. "Ni? Who is in the house?" Louis asked, standing up and pulling Niall with him, taking a protective stance in front of him.

"No one, someone rang the doorbell," Niall hesitated before tapping Louis' shoulder. "Should we answer it?" Louis nodded and pulled the Omega with him, keeping a protective arm around him, halfway standing in front of him. Louis unlocked the door and opened the door and a wave of confusion set in the air as the two Alphas stared at the two almost naked male Omegas that were holding each other.

"Yes?" Louis huffed in annoyance as the Alphas stared at their intertwined fingers.

"Um....." One started with hazel eyes and light brown hair started but trailed off, still staring at the pair holding hands.

"We just moved into the apartment next door and we wanted to meet the neighbors," said the one with curly brown locks and emerald eyes. Eyes trailing up and down Louis' body, noticing a small scar in the Omega's belly, causing the Omega to pull Niall closer to him when he realized the other was doing the same to Niall. Niall of course wasn't paying any mind to the Alphas.

Only when he felt the possessiveness of Louis' arms did he look up. He saw the way the Alphas were looking at them. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and lightly kissed the skin on the other Omega's neck. Niall smiled against the skin causing Louis to shiver and blush.

The Alphas were dumbfounded and just stood their in shock. Both could smell the sweet and mouth watering sent of both Omegas. Both were still confused as of how the Omegan couple could be together, they were told it was impossible.

"And?" Louis asked with an irritated sigh. The Alphas finally seemed to snap back into reality.

"Um.... we wanted to know if you want to have dinner with us tomorrow night?" The Alpha with emerald eyes asked.

"Maybe, but I would like to know the names of the men feeding my Ni dinner." Louis smirked and kissed Niall's temple. Again the Alphas sat stupefied. "Curly?" Louis asked while the curly headed Alpha was staring at Louis' bare chest.

"Um... this is Harry and I'm Liam," the Alpha that the Omegas guessed to be Liam said.

"I'm Niall and this is Louis." Niall said fondly. Louis smiled and they turned back to the Alphas who again were just staring at the pair of Omegas. "Yeah, so we need to get dressed." Niall started to close the door but the Alpha named Harry held the door open with his hands.

"Can I ask a personal question?" Harry asked eyeing the Omegas who were _still_ holding onto each other.

"You are holding the door open, you are an Alpha and we are Omegas so based on knowledge of everyone. You can do anything you please and Niall ad I would have to obey, unless your friend here decided to kill you because he disagrees with what you ask but by the look on his face I'm guessing you both have the exact same question." Louis replied, he knew he shouldn't have talked to any Alpha like that but he couldn't give two shits about anyone in the world besides his Omegan friend; Niall.

"I don't use my Alpha voice, Liam either." Harry pointed out.

"But you still are holding our door open." Niall giggled hugging Louis from behind.

"How are you two together, I thought all Omegas couldn't stand each other unless they were in a pack, or family?" Liam asked for Harry, both Omegas just smirked and smiled at each other.

"Well you thought wrong." Niall smirked. "Now bye. Getting dressed remember." Niall closed the door. Sighing sadly when he saw the scars that littered Louis' back.

"I don't wanna get dressed!" Louis whined and walked back to his room and fell on the bed.

"Well..... It is Spring Break and we don't have anything planned...." Niall trailed, putting the half full box of pizza on the chair in the corner of the room.

"My heat is going to start in about an hour, maybe sooner. I can feel it." Louis complained, rubbing his little tummy.

"Great, mine as well." Niall sighed and laid down next to Louis who just growled into his pillow.

"Wonderful. Two unbonded, unmated Alphas move in next door the day before _BOTH_ of us go into heat..... Now we have to cancel dinner..... and who is going to feed you? Or me? We always feed each other when the other is in heat." Louis sighed into his pillow.

"Between my waves I'll get food for you and vise versa. And they can deal." Niall turned Louis over and started rubbing his stomach, soothing Louis' cramps.

Niall always gets cramps after his heat while Louis gets his before.

Niall watched as his friend slowly drifted off to sleep, the words **_beautiful_** , **_perfect_** , and **_gorgeous_**. Flew through his head, he had always loved Louis, and if Louis had presented as an Alpha or even Beta Niall would have taken his chances with him but as an Omega he knew there was no chance. Niall watched all the worry, stress and age all being flooded away as he sank deeper and deeper into sleep. Niall thought he looked peaceful, blissful even.

Niall sighed and got out of bed and walked out of Louis' room and over to his own. He pulled out his black skinnies and a random white tee and threw them on. His ears perked up at the faint sound of a moan was heard.

Niall tip-toed into Louis's room to a sweaty Louis and little whimpers leaving his swollen lips, as if he had been biting them. Niall walked over to the bed and pressed his hand to Louis' still bare chest and felt the heat rising. Something was sending Louis into an early heat. Niall raced out of the room and double locked the front door, placing a wooden chair under the handle.

He locked the door leading from the main room to the hall that then separates into their rooms. He walked back to Louis' room and took Louis' key off of his dresser and tucked it into his pocket and locked himself in Louis' room with Louis. He sat back down on the bed and watched Louis wither in his dreams.

He must of had a sex dream, a good one too if it were to send him into an early heat. Louis let out a moan that went straight to Niall's dick and caused it to twitch in his boxers. Niall felt the familiar burning heat pool in his lower stomach. Great is what he thought when he realized he was going into heat as well.   
  


 

 

 

 


	2. Two

Louis shook himself awake, sweat and the smell of arousal was almost suffocating. Louis felt the heat recede from his stomach an he realized he had gone into heat and the first wave was over. Memories of his dream left him feeling guilty and dirty. He knew he shouldn't have those kinds of dreams but he couldn't help it. He was in love with the blonde. He used a corner of his sheet to scrape the cum off his stomach.

"Ni?!" Louis yelled, voice raspy. The sound of a moan coming from the wall connecting their rooms caused Louis to get up and run out of his opened door and he started banging on Niall's locked door. "Niall let me in." Louis said calmly, the smell of arousal was growing at an increasing rate and Louis knew Niall had just started his heat.

"Louis!" Niall begged, voice panicked. Louis started pounding on the door, worry consuming him. Niall could be in danger, if his heat was going wrong or he wasn't healthy enough or Niall may be in too much pain. All was a risk if his heat was not take care of properly. Louis could hear the pained whimper leaving his best friend and he was shaking the door, almost in tears as worry and fear ate up his body. He finally broke down the door and found Niall curled in his corner, holding himself in a ball, clutching his stomach

"Niall!! What happened?!" Louis asked while falling down next to his best friend. Niall was sobbing, he was shaking and it all scared Louis.

"It hurts Lou!" Niall cried, he crawled into Louis' lap and Louis could feel everything, he hadn't noticed but they were both naked. Louis pulled away a little bit and saw Niall was bleeding... from both his cock and arse. Louis gasped and instantly looked around for a shirt or something. He saw a shirt that lay a few feet from him, he grabbed it and wrapped it around Niall's bleeding cock, the blond Omega moaned loudly at the need friction. Louis sat up and wrapped Niall in his arms and carried him into his room, he could feel his own heat start to come back and he felt helpless because he knew Niall needed help and he couldn't wait three days for treatment.

Niall whined when the shirt didn't provide enough friction and he started bucking into Louis' hand that was still holding onto Niall's bleeding cock.

The heat rising in Louis' stomach was causing Louis to have a hard time thinking. He knew his saliva could heal any wound on Niall's body because they had the same genders and because male Omegas had a natural healing vitamin in they saliva.

The upcoming heat would only let Louis think of the most intimate way to do things.

\----------

Louis took off the now soaked shirt and set the Omegan boy on his bed. He positioned himself over Niall's whimpering body and kissed the tip of Niall's prick. Niall bucked up and Louis', who now had no control of himself, took all of Niall in his mouth. Niall's jaw went slack and his body was on cloud 9. Louis wasn't even focused on healing Niall anymore all he wanted was his best friend to cum. He swirled his tongue, licked the tip and cupped the balls. He bobbed his head deep throating the other boy.

"Uhhh- uhhh L-Louis!" Niall moaned. He looked down, just to make sure it wasn't another one of his dreams and he was rewarded by the lustful eyes that were to real to be in any dream of his. The feeling of Louis' warm, wet, and tight mouth brought Niall over the edge and he cam with a moan of Louis' name.

Louis' mouth came off of Niall's cock with a pop and Louis realized the bleeding had stopped and the wound was gone. Neither knew exactly how their genetics let them heal each other but everyone knew if two people had matching genders, both, they would heal each other. Saliva was the most common way, by licking the wound.

Niall was getting over his wave, after an orgasm the wave fades out. And he started thinking properly. His immediate thought was how sexy looked naked and sweaty. Of course his second was that Louis' heat was controlling him and he didn't want Niall like that. Just as Niall finished that thought Louis crawled over him, ocean eyes staring straight into Niall's blue orbs. Louis leaned down, lips grazing Niall's before actually kissing him.

It was actually both Niall's and Louis' first kisses. Their lips moved in sync and Niall closed his eyes, simply enjoying the warm lips against his own. He just thought he would blame it on his heat, tell Louis his body wanted it but he didn't like Louis in that way.

Niall opened his eyes when he felt Louis's lips leave his, he looked down and watched as Louis sunk lower and as Louis licked a thick strip across Niall's puckering pink hole. Niall withered.

Louis saw the blood still dripping out of the hole and if he weren't in heat he would have been dumbfounded because he had never known of this happening to an Omega. As the heat grew in his stomach and reached down and started pumping himself while sucking at the hole. He pushed his tongue in and Niall was moaning with little curses in between. He was almost in Omega space, he dug his nails into his hand and as the pain filled his palms he felt more normal again.

He kept pushing his nails into his palm because he knew if he stopped he would enter Omega space and he had been waiting for years upon years for this. He wanted to feel everything that happened between him and Louis. He wanted to feel the warm muscle plunging into him repeatedly, he wanted to feel Louis' slight gruff graze against his sensitive inner thighs. He craved the feeling of Louis' small hands gripping onto his waist. His body was withering in pleasure at the way Louis moved, at the way Louis had control despite being an Omega. His body found it gorgeous the way Louis' eyes never went dark with lust but brighter in love. It wasn't only his body that loved Louis, no, he was in love with Louis, Omega or not.

Louis took his tongue out of Niall and stood up, his cock fully hard and leaking with precum. He lined himself up with Niall's hole before looking up and meeting Niall's eyes. Niall was biting his lip, body shaking.

Niall nodded, understanding Louis' silent question. Louis put his tip in and waited for Niall to adjust. After a minute Niall nodded, panting heavily. Louis thrusted in, bottoming out as Niall screamed in pleasure. Digging into his palms as hard as he could.

Niall nodded again and Louis pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in hard. He repeated this at an animalistic pace. Both Omegas' were moaning each others names and panting.

The heat was too much for Louis, the tight walls clenched and un-clenched around his cock and he felt the familiar heat coil in his lower stomach and sink into his balls. Louis thrusted and a cry came from Niall and he knew he had found Niall's prostrate.

He thrusted hard and fast into Niall's prostrate over and over and over and over again. Niall was whimpering, small mews and gasps falling from his swollen red lips. Louis leaned down and started sucking on the pale flesh right below Niall's ear.

The Omega bared his neck, moaning as Louis nipped at the skin. Louis left bruise after bruise on Niall's neck. Niall was whimpering.

"Ahhh-oh.... L-Lou!" Niall gasped, gripping into his palms harder.

"N-Ni!" Louis moaned against the heated flesh, causing a shiver to run down Niall's spine.

"M'clos- LOUIS!" Niall yelled, coming over both their chests.

The hot cum burning his skin and the clenching around Louis' cock had him coming deep within his best friend's beaten hole. He thrusted them through their highs. He pulled out of Niall and collapsed by his friend, snuggling into him instinctively.

Both boys fell asleep within seconds in each others arms. 


	3. Three

Louis woke to the soft sound of a knock and the strong smell of an Alpha. Louis sat up but two noodle arms pulled him back down. He turned over to see Niall snuggling into his chest, arms wrapped around Louis' waist.

The memories of the other night flooded Louis' brain and he blushed before quickly pulling out of his Omegan friends' arms. Niall quickly snuggled into Louis' pillows, sniffing Louis' sent before smiling into the pillow.

Louis smiled fondly before the memories of the last night rushed into his brain and Louis quickly shook his head before speed walking out of the room. Pulling on a pair of boxers.

Someone knocked on the door only louder this time. Louis quickly unlocked the door leading into the hall and took the chair out from under the door and quickly unlocked the main door.

Louis opened the door only to find the Alpha with curly locks and emerald eyes: Harry. Louis stiffened at the smell of arousal that wasn't his own filled his nose. Louis watched as Harry's eyes drifted down his body. Louis looked down at himself and quickly hid most of his body behind the door, noticing that he was only in boxers. "What do you want, Harry?!" Louis whispered yelled.

"Why are me whispering?" Harry whispered back.

"Niall is sleeping. SO WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Louis asked again.

"We wanted to know what you guys wanted for dinner tonight." Harry whispered, eyes sparkling.

"We aren't going." Louis snapped, eyes glowing like fire.

"Why not? Is it something I did? Did Liam do something?"

"Do you guys not have noses? Is your Alpha nose failing you?" Louis chuckled quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Did you not smell?" Louis asked, eyes wide. Harry slowly shook his head, still confused. "We both went into heat last night. I shouldn't even be talking to you." Louis half heartedly whispered, not exactly caring about Niall waking up anymore.

"Then why aren't you in heat right now?" Harry asked quietly, confused.

"It comes in waves idiot and you are turning me off." Louis sassed, a smirk growing from the corner of his lips.

"Any Alpha should turn on a Omega in heat." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"They turn me off. Never liked one. Never kissed one. Never been out with one. Don't plan on it any time soon either." Louis huffed crossing his arms over his chest. Lying through his teeth, he had been with one alpha.

Harry 's blew wide and he grew worried. "What do you mean?" Harry stuttered. "Every Omega needs an Alpha, it isn't healthy to not have one."

"He has me." Niall rounded the corner, wearing skin tight skinny jeans and no shirt. When Louis and Niall's eyes met both started blushing before looking away from each other. Harry looked almost heart broken, his eyes falling to the floor before he started slowly backing away, shaking his head.

"No! No, it isn't supposed to be like that." Harry mainly whispered to himself but both Omegas heard it.

"Yeah and Male Omegas shouldn't even exist, nor Female Alphas." Niall quickly responded, shrinking a little when Harry glared at him. Louis stepped out in front of Niall. He didn't even flinch when Harry glared at him.

A low growl emitted itself from deep within Harry's body, making Niall bare his neck and cuddle into Louis's side. Louis only growled back, his growl sounding much like an Alpha's instead of an Omega. Niall stopped baring his neck and buried his nose in Louis' neck, whimpering slightly.

Harry stood, shocked, confused and slightly worried. The sound of a door opening and closing brought Harry out of his mind and back to reality. He watched as Liam stood slightly in front of him and to the side. Confusion evident on his face as he looked around.

"Where is he? The Alpha that growled at you?" Liam asked Harry, looking everywhere but at the Omegas in front of him, dismissing them.

"It wasn't as Alpha." Harry said, voice weak. "It was Louis." Liam stared at him like he had sprouted a third head. He turned his eyes over to see Niall whimpering in Louis' side. He watched with curious eyes and Louis cooed and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, calming him easily.

"It couldn't be, Omegas don't sound like that."

"Growl!" Harry commanded. "Watch."

Liam watched with jealousy as Louis kissed Niall's temple, nose and cheeks. A deep animalistic growl erupted from within in him and he growled at Louis. Niall shrunk and bared his neck again, hiding behind Louis again.

Again Louis didn't flinch, his eyes burning like fire. His own growl scared Liam and Harry shitless. "DON'T YOU DARE GROWL AT NIALL AGAIN! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Louis hissed, stepping closer to the Alphas. He slapped both, hard. Hard enough to leave little red handprints.

Both Alphas stared, shocked and scared. No Omega they've ever heard of could possible do anything like that. The glare Louis sent them caused both Alphas' skin to rise in goosebumps and shivers to run down their spines. Louis slammed his door and left the Alphas in the hall.

Harry quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and called the first person he could think of. His Omegan friend Zayn.

 

*Two days later*

 

Both Niall and Louis had finished their heats. Neither had left their rooms for the last two days. Not being able to look each other in the eye after their first night of their heats. Of course Louis always made sure he left food and water by Niall's door and listened to make sure his friend wasn't crying or in pain. He didn't know how to explain the blood so he was worried.

Niall would listen in on Louis as well, but for completely different reasons. He wanted to hear Louis as he reach climax and he little whimpers and gasps that left his mouth. He craved the sound of the moans and pants of Louis. He got off on it.

After Louis knew he was out of his heat he walked out of his room and quickly made breakfast for Niall and himself. Whenever he thought of Niall images of Niall moaning his name and his withering body flooded his mind and he found himself smiling. He never felt guilty. It was the best orgasm of his life, it was his favorite memory. But he could never tell Niall, he loved his friendship way to much to ruin it over something that could never happen. He knew Niall needed a Alpha. He knew he could never want Louis like that. And he knew that it was Niall's heat that put him in the situation where he would even think to allow Louis to have any sexual connection with him.

After Louis had served up two plates of potatoes and eggs he set Niall's plate by his room and walked back out to his living room and ate in the dinning room. He finished quickly and emptied his plate into the sink and scurried back to his room to change.

He quickly dressed into tight black skinnies and a tightly fit black V-neck. He styled his hair into a quiff before leaving his room and walking out and flopping down on the couch. The sound of a knock came from his door, to light to be an Alpha.

Louis sniffed the air and smiled when he realized it was another Omega. He quickly shot off the couch and he opened the door to find a beautiful Omega. The Omega had olive skin, jet black hair, a small blond high light in the middle of his quiff. The Omega had sharp cheekbones and the most beautiful eyes. Louis' breath hitched in his throat when the Omega smiled at him.

"Hey, I'm Zayn. Louis right?" Zayn smiled and held his hand out for Louis. They shook and Louis opened the door wider. Zayn walked in and smiled at Louis again.

"May I asked why you are here Zayn?" Louis smiled warmly at Zayn.

"Don't be mad! But..... Harry and Liam sent me over." Louis' eyes burned at the mention of their name and a deep and low growl left his lips. Zayn was having a hard time not baring his neck. His neck was twitching slightly but after Louis stopped he started to calm himself. "Now I see what they were talking about." Zayn murmured to himself but Louis heard it as well.

"What are you talking about?" Louis asked, voice dropping down two or three octaves.

"L-Louis please don't hit me." Zayn stuttered and Louis' eyes started to glow, the fire receding as his body started to relax.

"No! Never! I would never hit you!" Louis replied quickly, voice higher and slightly sad. He shook his head and held up his hands and took a few steps backwards. Zayn calmed.

"Can they come over?" Zayn asked quietly and Louis hesitated before nodding.

Zayn ran out of the door Louis was holding open and ran into Harry's ad Liam's flat. Louis left the door open as he ran back to Niall's room and opening the door He smiled at Niall who was scrolling through twitter on his phone. The plate he left earlier was clean and sitting next to him. "Ni?" Louis asked softly. Niall looked up at him and blushed slightly. "Harry and Liam are coming over with an Omega named Zayn." Niall stood up and started throwing on one of his many pairs on black skinnies. He threw on a clean white tee and walked out of his room and past Louis. Stopping and holding his hand out, waiting for Louis to take it.

Louis did and they walked out to the front room, hand in hand and they were met with 3 pairs of eyes. Niall kinda flinched when he saw both Liam and Harry. He gripped Louis' arm and cast his eyes down. Louis nodded to the couches.

Harry, Liam and Zayn all sat on the couch. Louis and Niall sat on the love-seat. Niall crawled into Louis' lap and buried his face in Louis's chest. Louis wrapped protective arms around Niall's small body and glared at the Alphas. "What do you want?" Louis snapped, shocking Zayn. Zayn's mouth hang open. He closed it and blinked away his confusion.

"Niall and you both need Alphas. You are 18! You should have already found your mates by now." Liam said carefully, trying not to anger Louis. Louis just scoffed. "It isn't healthy or safe for Omegas to be in relationships with other Omegas." Liam sighed, eyes wandering over Niall's body. Louis growled at him, snapping him back to reality and away from Niall's body.

"Don't you think I know this already? I know Niall needs an Alpha but he hasn't found one yet." Louis sighed, eyes meeting Niall who looked up at him.

"You need an Alpha too!" Harry said with pleading eyes.

"I will never want an Alpha! I've never been attracted to one. Never will." Louis snapped, shocking everyone in the room. Even Niall's eyes were blown wide. "I hate you fucking bastards!" Louis scoffed, pushing down those unwanted memories. Niall quickly sat up, holding Louis' head in his hands. Looking him dead in the eyes.

"Louis, not all of them are like that."

"Not all like what?" Zayn asked, walking over to the other Omegas.

"Like-" Louis interrupted Niall.

"Like my father, and my four brothers." Louis sighed, his eyes down casted, he failed and just let the memories flood his mind.

"What did they do?" Liam asked, voice deep. He had a feeling he knew what they did but he had to know for sure. Louis buried his head in Niall's neck, giving him the silent 'okay'.

Niall let out a shaky breath. "They beat him every night..... Always until he blacked out from the pain. All five of them. They used their Alpha voices.... I could hear them from three houses down. I heard them every night. He'd come to school every day with bruises and a few times with broken bones..... His father whipped him...." Niall bite his lip. Tears rolling down his cheeks. He let out a few broken sobs. "S-show them." Niall whispered just loud enough for Louis.

Louis stood up and took his shirt off and every gasped. His back was covered in scars. Scars that stretched across his entire back. Many scars overlapping each other. Louis turned to face them all and Zayn ran a hand over the scar that went all the way across his little tummy. "A knife. My eldest brother." Louis chuckled without humor.

"Can I tell them what happened the day you presented?" Niall asked, tears filling his eyes. Louis nodded before pulling his shirt back on. "T-they r-raped him..... All of them. In the same night." Niall whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Louis just scoffed at the memory.

"After a few years I remember Bobby came up to me with Niall on my way home..... He told me he wanted to meet my father. Since Niall and I were friends. I told him he wouldn't but he had none of it." Louis paused and smiled over at Niall. "When I got home my father was standing outside with my three eldest brothers. They looked so pissed when they saw Bobby.

I saw them and quickly told both of them to go but Bobby just grabbed my hand and lead Niall and I up the steps. I tried to yank free but I was weak back then. Any Alpha could command me to do anything.

My father smiled warmly at Bobby. He asked why he was their and when Bobby explained that Niall and I were friends my brothers all smiled at Niall, the same smile that they gave me when I presented. I yanked myself from Bobby and held Niall close.

After we were all in my house I sat down next to Niall but my father called me over to sit by him. So I did...... Between him and Rick. Liam sat by my father and Luke sat by Rick. They all were watching Niall hungrily.... I was terrified.

But after a few minutes of my father pretending to be the 'perfect' father he let it slip that Niall looked good. But because Niall is Niall he ran to me instead of his father..... My brothers tried to grab him... So I threw Niall at Bobby. I remember Niall's scared face when Liam slapped me to the ground. I remember the way Rick's boot kicked at me.

But mostly I remember how Bobby growled so deep and low that everyone bared their necks, even my father. He had grabbed me and commanded them stay away.... I lived with them until Niall and I moved here a year ago.... Niall's entire family was Alpha like mine. His brother was Alpha.... Ever since that night Greg trained me.

He taught me how to disobey Alphas. He taught me to fight...." Louis paused again. Still looking down at the ground. Not seeing the tears in everyone eyes. "Greg and Bobby were the only Alphas that I ever trusted. And I swore to the both of them the night before we moved that I would protect Niall. And I am going to keep that promise until my last b-" Louis stopped mid sentence. His head perked up and a smile grew on his face.

"What?" Niall asked shakily.

"Greg....." Louis said softly. 


	4. Four

"Greg." Louis repeated louder. He shot up and out of his seat and sprinted out of the flat. A scream soon sounded in everyone's ears. They all stood up and ran out the door to see a big Alpha hugging Louis. He had brown hair, his brown eyes shining with love as he looked down at Louis.

He held Louis close and kissed him all over the face. Harry was bubbling with jealousy. Louis was holding the Alpha tight as well. When they pulled apart Niall ran to them and joined in another hug. Greg laughed and hugged them both. After a few seconds Niall pulled away and Greg hugged Louis again.

Both Liam and Harry were fuming on the inside.

Greg and Louis pulled away again and he kissed Louis' forehead again, his lips lingering way longer then they should in Harry's opinion.

"Louis...." Greg smiled down at him, a proud smile. Mixed with love and adoration. Harry hated it.

"We were just talking about you." Louis smiled up at him, his eyes blow wide with excitement.

"We?" Greg asked, his eyes met Harry's. He saw the way Harry was watching them and he just pulled Louis closer. Louis wrapped his arms around Greg's neck and nuzzled his nose into Greg's neck and relaxed.

"Louis was telling them about his family...." Niall said softly.

 Greg growled low and deep, making everyone except Louis bare their necks. Including Harry and Liam. Greg looked down at Louis and smiled proudly. "I see you are still my favorite pupil." He caressed Louis' cheek. Louis leaned into the touch, smiling slightly.

"I showed them the scars....." Louis said, his voice soft. Greg just gave Louis a small smile before picking him up and carrying him like a bride. Niall and Louis giggled. Niall walked by Greg as they all entered the flat again. Greg paused at the door. After everyone had made it in the apartment Greg cleared his throat loudly. Everyone turned back to him, he took a dramatic step over the fresh hold.

"You know in some cultures that means that I just married you." Greg set Louis down and Louis blushed before giggling.

"You wish you married me Gregory Horan."  Louis sassed before running into the living room with Greg running after him. Niall giggled.

"Do they always act like that?" Zayn asked, pointing in the direction the two had ran in.

"Now that you mention it not usually. Greg hasn't acted like that with Louis since a few years ago. When Louis started to train with him. Maybe they had a thing." Niall said casually. Inside he was fuming, pissed at the idea of anyone touching his Louis.

"'A thing'?" Harry asked, voice shaky.

"I mean sometimes they were gone for days, weeks even. Practicing around the world with different Alphas. I remember one time they came home early. One Alpha had tried to take advantage of Louis while Greg was gone. Now that I think about it Louis had spent the week in Greg's room with him." Niall's face was blank, then his face soon turned angered. "GREG! LOUIS!" Niall yelled.

Both boys walked back, concern flooding their eyes but both sighed in relief to see that Niall was alright. "Yeah?" Both asked in unison.

"When you guys were around the world training did you sleep together?" Niall accused, pointing a finger at both of them. Both opened their mouths but closed them after nothing came out. Louis and Greg were as red as tomatoes. "YOU DID DIDN'T YOU?!" Niall yelled. His voice and face blank.

"I went into heat Ni! It wasn't his fault I swear!" Louis blurted, his eyes drifted down to the floor. The corner of Niall's lip twitched before blowing into a smile.

"YOU GUYS FUCKED!!!!" Niall burst out laughing! He clutched his side and leaned against the counter, he was gasping for air. "How many times?" Niall asked after he started breathing normal again. Surprising he wasn't mad, it was hilarious to him.

"Um......" Louis started, he looked up at Greg for help.

"Only the once."

He frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't think you'd approve...." Greg sighed, a guilty frown on his lips.

"And after what had happened with my family I didn't want you to think I was a slut," Louis whispered, tears brimming his eyes.

Somehow everyone had made it into the living room. Greg, Louis and Niall on the love-seat and the other three on the couch. All watching intently. Louis was sitting in Greg's lap,  buried in his chest. Niall frowned.

"Louis, I would never think that of you. Never." But even though no one saw it or heard it Niall was feeling sick. He was in love with Louis. And now that he knew Louis and his brother had been together he felt replaced.

Greg was running a soothing hand up and down Louis' back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. After a few minutes Greg broke into a smile. "He fell asleep." He pulled away and cradled Louis in his arms.

Niall reached out and pulled Louis into his arms.

"So... Greg." Harry started, looking up at Greg. "Do you have a mate?" Greg smirked.

"Why you so interested?" Niall cut in, glaring at Harry.

"Just wondering, Niall, no need to be worried."

"Who are you anyway?" Greg asked, not meaning to offend anyone.

"I'm Liam, this is Harry and that is Zayn." Liam pointed at everyone. Greg nodded. "We are Niall's and Louis' neighbors." Liam smiled back gently.

"Zayn is mated but not to either of you. Harry wants Louis and Liam wants my baby brother." Greg said more to himself but made sure everyone heard him. Liam blushed and averted his eyes from Niall.

But Harry was fuming. "So?" He asked, his voice deep. Louis stirred in his sleep.

"I don't know about Niall but I do know you aren't going to be with Louis. And I know Louis will do anything in his power to find the right one for Niall. So if Liam doesn't meet all his expectations I'm sorry Liam." Liam was still looking at the ground, but he could feel Niall's gaze burning holes in him.

"And what makes you think you can chose who Louis mates with?"

"He can't mate."

"Can't or won't?" Harry pressed.

"Can't!" Greg gritted through clenched teeth.

"And why is that?!" Harry asked, his entire body seemed to be shaking in anger.

"The cut on his stomach! He's barren." Greg hissed. Harry's entire body changed. He clamed and a look of disgust or realization crossed his face. It was unreadable.

Everyone went silent. Niall was shaking his head.

"He would have told me." Niall kept shaking his head, tears welling in his eyes.

"He doesn't know. After that one Alpha tried to mate him I took him to the hospital and the doctor told me. I couldn't tell him. He would have been heartbroken."

Louis started to stir in his sleep. Greg took Louis from Niall before Niall could protest and he cradled Louis. He kissed all over him and after a few minutes he settled.

"What else happened while you were gone?" Liam asked, curiously.

"I trained him, I asked other Alphas to help. It took months upon months but I can still remember when he first disobeyed a Alpha growl. And soon after that he disobeyed a Alpha command. He was so happy and I was so proud.

It was one of our last training weeks and we were at the gym. And he got through everything I put him up to without a single flaw. The smile on his lips I will never forget." Greg was smiling fondly down at Louis who was still sleeping. Niall stole Louis back and kissed Louis' temple. Louis purred in his sleep and everyone went pen-drop silent.

It's very rare that an Omega will purr. Niall felt a smile creep on his face. He kissed Louis' cheek and Louis purred again. Both Greg an Harry were jealous that Niall made him purr.

"He must love you a lot." Zayn cooed. Niall furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Omegas only purr when truly in love."

"In l-love?" Niall asked. "Like soul mate love?"

"Yeah?" Zayn asked more than answered. Niall's eye blew wide, he stared down at Louis with concerned eyes. "Is something wrong?" Zayn asked what everyone was thinking.

"Omega Omega relations don't work!" Niall cried, voice shaky.

"Aren't you guys already together?!" Harry and Liam asked in unison.

"No! We're best friends."

"Oh...." Zayn, Liam and Harry were all hit with realization at the same time.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Niall asked more to himself than anyone.

"He might have just realized. Has he ever purred before?" Niall shook his head. "Did something happen?" Niall tensed and everyone noticed.

"What happened Niall?" Greg asked, voice strict with a little Alpha command behind it.

"I was bleeding.... And he was in heat. And so was I....." Niall whispered. "And because we are both Male Omegas our genders match-"

"So he licked you...." Greg trailed. "Where were you bleeding?" Niall blushed and averted his eyes down to Louis' face.

"Oh!" Zayn realized what happened. "Eighteen years without a single mate?" Niall nodded shyly, all the Alphas in the room were confused. "That's rare Niall. You should see a doctor." Niall shook his head.

"Louis' saliva heals that permanently." Niall said, like he was trying to convince himself. "Right?" Zayn nodded but he still looked wary.

"Yeah of course. But Niall....." Zayn trailed.

"What?" Niall asked, voice shaky. Zayn crawled over to Niall.

"Did he enter you?" Zayn asked only loud enough for Niall to hear. Niall nodded slowly. Zayn let out a huge sigh of relief. "Okay, you'll be fine." All the worry drained from Niall's face.

Louis stirred again and ended up clutching Niall in his arms, face buried in his chest. He began purring again, loudly and at a steady rate. He didn't stop. By now Harry was fidgeting in his seat.

"So what are we going to tell him?!" Liam asked, looking over at Harry warily.

"We tell him he needs to get over it.. Omega Omega relationships don't work." Harry huffed angrily.

"But think about the circumstances, the only thing Louis can't give Niall is a knot." Greg added only to receive a glare from Harry.

"No! Science and thousands of years of experience tells us Omega Omega relationships don't work!" Harry yelled, standing up. running his hand through his hair. He was shaking and fidgety.

"Why are you so against this?! He is in love Harry!" Liam stood up, holding Harry's shoulders firmly.

"He shouldn't be, not with _that_!" Harry growled at Niall. Before Greg could do anything Louis was up and pinning Harry against the wall. His arm up against Harry's neck, pushing just enough so he could breath. Liam and Greg both reached for them but the growl that ripped through Louis' throat had everyone baring and heeling. Harry was struggling against Louis but it was useless.

"Don't you dare fucking insult Niall you fucking piece of shit!" Louis was growling. "You pathetic reason for an Alpha!" Louis eyes were glowing with fire. "No Alpha should _ever_ insult an Omega! _EVER_!!!" Louis hissed before letting go. Harry fell to the ground. Holding his neck and gasping for air. Liam ran for Harry but Harry shook him off.

Greg reached for Louis but Louis ignored him. He ran for Niall, holding him in his arms. Niall had tears running down his cheeks and he was shaking.

He felt insecure and self conscious. he felt sick that he eats so much. He felt worthless. The words ' _ugly_ ', ' _fat_ ', ' _stupid_ ', ' _useless_ ', ' _worthless_ ', ' _pale_ ', ' _wimpy_ ', and more flooded his brain. He felt like Louis deserved better.

Louis was rubbing circles in Niall's side and cheek. He was whispering sweet nothings and comforting things in his ears but with every word Niall felt worse. Insecurities flooded him and he cried harder.

"HARRY!! How could you say that about someone! Especially an Omega!" Liam was screaming at him. It was frowned upon to insult Omegas because they are susceptible to depression and self destruction or harm.

"I'm not sorry! He doesn't deserve him! He doesn't deserve anything!" Harry was glaring it Niall the entire time. Liam was holding Greg back and Zayn was trying to comfort Niall along with Louis.

Louis stood up slowly. His entire body calm. Niall was sobbing into Zayn's shoulder. As Louis started slowly walking towards Harry. Greg and Liam stopped struggling and every just watched as Louis stopped a few inches from Harry. "You are right about one thing. You are right when you say Niall doesn't deserve me because he deserves better. He deserves the world and I can't give that to him. Louis turned around and Niall was staring at him, waiting. Everyone was. No one moved a muscle. "I'm in love with you Niall. I have been since you said 'hi' to me on our first day of school. I'm sorry I'll never be what you want." Louis slowly turned back to Harry, tears in his eyes. He walked to the window before turning back to the room. He gave Niall a small smile. "Goodbye Ni." Louis said one last time.

Niall started screaming when he realized what Louis was going to do. They lived on the 10th floor. Everyone ran at him all at once. But he had already jumped.


	5. Five

Niall and Greg watched as Louis hit the ground. He didn't die, he rolled, then he took of running. Niall took off down the stairs with everyone on his heels. He made it down to the lobby in record time and he ran out of the building but Louis was gone. He fell to the ground, sobbing. He was pulling at his hair as he started screaming out Louis' name.

He didn't come back. Niall could feel his heart slowly breaking apart. He could feel every individual piece breaking off until there was nothing left.

His brother was carrying him up the stairs but he was kicking and screaming and sobbing. He was throwing punches at his brother. Screaming at him to let him go! That he needed to find Louis but Greg just continued up the stairs with a heartbroken look on his face. Both of the brothers were breaking but Greg was numb while Niall was screaming in pain. All the loving words Louis had ever said to him was echoing in his head and all the things they did together was playing like a slideshow on Niall's eyelids.

All the times Louis kissed away his tears and soothed him to sleep. All the hugs and smiles they shared left Niall's skin tingling. When Greg set Niall down when they reached his apartment Niall tried to sprint to the window but Greg just held him as he screamed and cried and threw his punches and kicks.

Zayn and Liam walked into Niall's apartment and watched with sad eyes as Niall started breaking in front of them. They listened to the heart breaking screams leaving Niall's lips along with Louis' name and other things no one understood.

Liam and Zayn left soon after, not being able to take the heart wrenching screams or hear the broken sobs. Harry was nowhere to be found. He had run off after Louis, hoping to find him and make him fall in love with him.

But Greg stayed. He held his baby brother as he cried himself to sleep. He got up and started packing Niall's clothes and Louis'. He packed up Louis' pillows and blankets before taking them down to his car.

When he returned he grabbed Niall, wrapping him up in Louis' blankets and carried him down to his car. He buckled Niall in, wrapped in Louis' blankets and setting him down in the back on Louis' pillows. He took one last look at Niall's apartment building before starting the 10 hour drive to his father's flat.   

 

*11 hours later*

 

Greg pulled up into his fathers driveway and trip by trip unloaded Niall's stuff into his old room along with all of Louis' stuff. He went back to the car and carried his baby brother into the house and up the stairs and laying him down on his old bed. Nothing had changed since the day he left. He walked out of Niall's room before walking downstairs.

He hugged his father and explained what had happened and Bobby was fuming and close to tears at the same time. He wanted to gut this Harry kid but he also wanted to spend every last dime on sending search teams out after him. But by the time that all happened Louis could easily be on another continent.

Soon Greg left back to his flat a few hours from his fathers. While Niall was asleep Bobby made his son's favorite foods. Brownies, home made pizza, he squeezed lemons for lemonade and baked a chocolate cake.

After everything was done, as if on que, Bobby heard sobs and screams coming from upstairs. He quickly ran up the stairs and it took him a few moments to get passed the rancid smell of utter sadness before he opened his son's door.

He sat down and scooped his son into his arms, holding Niall as he cried for his best friend. He just petted his son and cradled the fragile omega while he cried. He'd never heard such heartbreaking sobs in his life and it was scratching at his alpha. All his alpha wanted to do was protect this little omega and run across the world in search for the other omega and alpha. He wanted to gut and skin the alpha alive, how could an alpha do something as bad as frown at a crying omega. How could an alpha call an omega anything like that without going insane and begging for forgiveness? He must be an unfit alpha obviously.

Niall's words broke his father from his thoughts. "I-I l-lov-loved him D-Dad!!!" and after that Niall fell back to sleep and Bobby carried him downstairs, wrapping him in Louis' blankets and sent. He set him on the couch and pulled out his phone.

RING

RING

RING

"Hello?" A beta asked on the other line. Bobby growled lowly.

"Where is the person that gave you this phone?"

"Are you Niall, Greg, Liam, Harry, Zayn or Bobby?" the beta asked, ignoring the alpha's question.

"Bobby! Now where is the omega that gave you this phone?"

"He was an omega? He sure as hell didn't sound like one!"

"Yes I know! Now where was he going?"

"He just said he was going home. I don't know."

"Where were you when he gave you the phone?"

"About a 12 minutes ago he gave it to me and I was leaving a bakery."

"What town are you in?"

"London?" the beta asked more than answered as if the alpha should know. "Oh!! He wanted me to give you a message. Let me see, one second. I need to find the Bobby note." After a few seconds of waiting the beta hummed in approval. "'Dear Bobby, when you get this message I am already gone. I know you better than you think. I knew you'd be the first to call. I am sorry for upsetting Ni, I truly am. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. He was never supposed to find out. He was supposed to meet an alpha that could be everything I wasn't. I'm sorry for being a bad omega.  I am as my father said. 'A disrespectful omegan whore.' Bye Bobby, take care of my love.'"

The beta let out a deep breath, Bobby could hear the saddened beta on the other line. "Read me Niall's note!" The alpha commanded, knowing it wouldn't do anything to the beta but he was in to much distress and was far to sad to care. The beta must have sensed this because he didn't say anything back.

"He didn't leave a note for Niall. I'm sorry." The beta must have put it together somehow that Niall was Louis' love and Bobby was his father. Maybe Louis told him or the sounds Bobby was making or the notes.

"Then Greg's." The beta sighed but didn't hang up or protest.

"Dear Gregory. I know I've disappointed you with my behavior towards the alpha and I know I'm a bad omega. I didn't want to hurt Niall, honestly but he was never supposed to find out. Never. Bye, take care of him and find him an alpha."

"God damn it Louis!" Bobby yelled, waking Niall on the couch.

"Louis?!" He asked, jumping up and sprinting to his father and the phone. "Is he on the phone?!" He asked, crying desperately. Bobby didn't even get to answer before Niall grabbed the phone and held it to his ear. "Louis?!"

The omega seemed to deflate when the beta told him it wasn't Louis.

 

"I'm sorry love, it's not Louis." Niall started to cry, his heart breaking over again because he let his hopes rise. "Don't cry love, please don't cry babe! Do you want to hear what he left for you?" the beta tried to calm the sobbing omega on the other line. Niall sniffed and nodded, but the beta must have heard the movement. "He writes, 'Ni. I never meant to hurt you, you mean the world to me and it breaks my heart to leave you like that. But it's for the best and Liam was an alpha that was better for you." The beta sighed, hearing the omega sob again.

Niall hung up the phone throwing it across the room as he fell to the floor. Another wave of tears and screams shaking his body. He just crawled into the warmth and smell of Louis before crying himself back to sleep. Dreams filled with memories of Louis. 


	6. Six

Louis hit the ground and rolled into it. He winced when he heard the screams that Niall let out. So he ran, he kept running. He was sprinting. He dove behind a building and looked back. He almost ran back to Niall when he ran out of the doors but the look on Harry's face made him still in his spot.

The look one Harry's face made him want to beat him to a pulp, the look on his face was pure pride and smugness. Louis watched as the love of his life broke down in the middle of the street, pulling at his hair, screaming for Louis.

Louis waited until Greg carried Niall back inside before he stepped out into the open and took off again. He didn't stop until it was dark and he was sure he was hours away from Niall. He looked around and quickly spotted a bus. He ran towards it and paid his fair.

He pulled his knees in on himself and stared out the window as he left his town and the love of his life, he watched the roads with tears in his eyes as the hours passed.

Louis quickly thought of an idea. He got paper and a pen from the bus driver and other people on the bus.

*10 hours later*

Louis quickly rushed off the bus, running until he found a beta that looked friendly. He sped walked up to him and pulled him into an ally before he could blink. Louis growled a low and dangerous growl that silenced the beta much to the beta's displeasure.

"I need a favor! Please!" Louis begged, sounding more like a beta than an omega. The beta nodded, not knowing Louis was an omega.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to answer my phone if someone calls. If the person isn't any of the names on the letters hang up. Don't tell Niall's note to anyone except Niall!" Louis growled the entire time he talked, in the low and dangerous growl that scared the beta to silence again. "Bobby is an alpha! Father of Niall who is an omega. If you so much as breath in a negative way about Niall I will kill you." Louis paused, letting everything sink in for the beta.

"Where are you going?" the bet asked when Louis turned to leave. Louis paused  before turning back to the beta.

"Home....." Then Louis was off and he was sprinting through London.

Louis was on and off buses, pick-pocketing people so he didn't have to use his credit card.

It'd been two days. Louis didn't know where he was exactly but he was just one bus till he was at his destination. Louis had almost been taken by two alphas but when they heard Louis command them away the left with their tails between their legs. No alpha wants a disrespectful and dominate omega.

And so that's what Louis made himself.

After a few more days he was home. Bay peak. He sniffed the air, sighing in relief when he didn't smell anyone familiar. Louis quickly made his way off the bus, sniffing the air again for safe measures. Louis's legs moved down the familiar streets, walking past places that brought back memories.

Once Louis reached and woods he looked around before heading straight into the thick bush. After half an hour of walking through the woods Louis came to a clearing. Scratches littered his face and arms. Louis smiled, there was a small playground in the middle of the big clearing, no one was there, like usual. The light was bright and made the dew in the grass glisten.

The omega walked through the grass and sat down on the very old swings, just enjoying the feeling and the memories. He used to go there whenever he had visited his grandparents who were long dead. They hadn't known about his father or his brothers actions and his grandmother had always taken him back here and they would hang out for hours.

Louis stood up and jogged over to the huge tree that was right on the side of the water fountain. Louis smiled sadly as his fingers ran over the carving.

**N.H + L.T**

Louis angrily wiped at the tears streaming from his eyes. He would not cry. He was stronger then that. He would not cry over Niall. He was the one who left Niall. _He would not cry._

Louis heard a twig snap and he quickly dove behind a bush. Peaking his head up to see Greg emerge from the other side of the clearing. His face had a few scratches on it but they quickly healed. He was an alpha.

"Louis!" Greg yelled, sniffing the air. Louis was too far to sent but Greg could definitely smell that Louis had been, in fact, in the clearing. Louis quietly smeared the dirt and mud from under his feet on his neck and arms. Covering the strongest places of sent. He sniffed the air but grumbled in frustration, remembering no one could smell themselves.

Greg started walking towards the playground, sniffing the air every few seconds. After one sniff Greg turned over to the huge tree.

Louis could feel the alpha getting closer and he quietly, his shoes barely touching the ground as he swiftly hid behind a few bushes further away.

Louis peaked through the leaves and saw Greg tracing the carving on the big tree. A small smile on his lips. Greg sniffed the air, his eyes flashing red. "Louis?" Greg asked, his eyes the color of blood. "I can smell you." Greg growled, having no effect on Louis physically. But Louis was close to crying. He absolutely hated hearing Greg like this. "Louis please come out." Greg commanded.

The omega in Louis trembled, Greg was the only alpha to ever help him through a heat. His omega was connected to Greg. And both of them knew it.

"Louis, come out now!" Greg growled, his voice commanding. Louis bit his lip to keep from jumping out. His omega screamed at him to go, to run to the one alpha that loved him in an intimate way that didn't cause him pain. After one more growl from the alpha Louis ran from behind the bushes and into Greg's arms.

Louis whimpered and cried into the large alpha's arms. Begging for forgiveness for being a bad omega.

"Shhh Lou. You are such a good boy, so good baby." The alpha praised, petting Louis' hair. The omega cried, not having had any alpha attention in so long had the omega in Louis emotional and needy. "So good. Such a good boy." Greg continued to praise, knowing the effect his commanding had done.

After another hour of praise and little kisses on Louis' head Louis finally pulled away. Rage burning in his eyes.

"Louis I kn-"

"Yeah I'm fucking pissed! What the fuck Greg!?" Louis growled, silencing the alpha. "You promised not to do that! I worked to fucking hard to not be that prissy omega and you knew that!" Louis hissed, pulling at his hair.

"Just come back, Niall isn't eating or sleeping." Greg pleaded, his alpha guilt filled for upsetting the omega.

"Why didn't you fucking call huh?" Louis seethed. "I left that beta a fucking note for everyone of you! I told you to find him an alpha!" Louis stepped away from the alpha, stomping over to the tree, scratching at the carving. Tears burning his eyes as he did but he didn't care. Niall was better off without him.

"He doesn't want an alpha Louis! He wants you!" Greg stood up, not moving any closer to the enraged omega. "He wants me to teach him like you." Greg whispered. Louis stopped his movements, turning to the alpha with black eyes. Greg winced at the sight.

Before Louis could say anything a certain voice drifted into his ears that had his eyes melting back to blue as he turned around. Bobby and Niall both stepping into the clearing. Louis could feel all eyes on him.

"L-Louis?" Niall's shaky voice drifted across the meadow, his eyes locking with Louis. Niall shrugged off his fathers hands and went to run to Louis but the growl that emitted itself from Louis froze the omega.

"Louis don't do this." A voice that no one could place. Louis turned around, eyeing all in his sight. Searching for that voice. "Louis." The voice said again. The alphas sniffed the air, growling when they couldn't smell the person. Not knowing if the voice was omega, beta or alpha. "Take what's rightfully yours." The voice echoed. A loud ringing had Louis falling to his knees, holding his ears as they shook in pain. His whole skull felt like it was being re-shaped. "Take what was taken from you!" The voice yelled. The other three watched in horror as Louis fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"Who are you?! What are you doing to him?!" Bobby growled.

"They took it from him!" The voice laughed evilly.

"No!!! NO STOP!" Louis screamed, blood dripping from his eyes and ears.

"Louis!" Niall cried, trying to run to him.

"NO! Stay back Niall!" Louis pleaded. Niall didn't listen. Niall fell down next to Louis. Louis' head snapped up and Niall fell backwards, crawling away in horror. Louis' eyes were completely black. Wolf ears perking up from his hair as his entire body shaped into its original form.

"Feel it Louis! Feel the change! Embrace the change! You are one again!" A large, black, wolf ran out from the trees. The two alphas and omega watched in confusion as the wolf morphed into a human that they all hated. That Louis feared. It was one of Louis' brothers. Rick. 

Four more wolfs ran out of the woods, morphing into humans. All watching with smiles as Louis screamed in pain as his entire body morphed into a wolf for the first time. "Stop!" Louis growled, sounding like an omega, weak, as he struggled to stay human.

"The longer you struggle the worse the pain brother." Luke growled.

"Stop!" Louis sounded like the omega he once was. The broken omega Bobby had saved.

"Embrace it brother." Liam laughed, growling at Niall who ran to Greg and Bobby who stood there emotionless.

They hadn't know it possible for humans to morph to wolfs anymore. Everyone, after birth, was stolen the ability.

"STOP!" Louis growled, causing everyone, including his family to bare their necks, standing up. But Louis fell to the ground once again, the morph hitting him harder.

"Stop fighting it brother. Become what you truly are! A weak omega! A wolf!" Rick snapped, morphing to a wolf and running at Louis. Standing over the pup before biting him. The omega yelped in pain, sounding like a wolf. No longer human.

"Stop! Please!" Niall cried, feeling like he did long ago when he found out Louis was beaten and raped. Louis couldn't fight it anymore, it hurt and he was weak. He wasn't strong enough anymore.

"Let it turn you." Luke smiled in approval when Louis fully morphed into a wolf. His fur the color of his hair. His brothers and father the color of black. "Father why isn't he black?!"

Louis yelped in pain when he stood up, his coat turning a pure white color. "He's white?!" Liam yelled, clearly angered. All the wolves morphed into black wolfs, stalking towards Niall and his family. Louis quickly growled, jumping in front of them, digging his claws into the ground and growling at the 5 black wolves.

"Stay away from them." Louis growled, his omega crawling back into Louis' conscious.

"You listen to me pup!" Louis' father growled, barking at his sons who stepped back.

"No!" Louis growled, his white coat shinning bright. His blue eyes burning with rage and love.

"Stupid pup! You love the human don't you!" The black wolf growled, not asking but stating. "You can't love another omega! Stupid, weak, broken, useless omega." Louis' father hissed, watching as Louis' stance weakened and his paws grip on the dirt loosened. "So fucking useless, can't even take cock the right way!" All the black wolves howled at Louis who was shaking, his head dropped, tail between his leg that were wobbly. "Can't take a beating like a good boy! Such a bad boy! BAD!" The white wolf bowed his head in submission, shaking. "Filthy male omega! So useless!" His father spat, walking forward and clawing at the small white wolf, leaving three red claw marks.

"NO stop!" Niall yelled. Greg quickly held his hand over Niall's mouth, growling lowly in his ear.

"Still so good looking. Such a delicious omega!" The words had Niall shivering. The words making him feel filthy. "Come here Horan!"

"NO!" Louis growled, jumping in front of Niall's form. The red marks healed, leaving blood on his beautiful coat. "You stay away from him!" Louis growled much like an alpha, only much stronger and definitely more terrifying. Much like how people imagined the first alpha did.

"Move pup!" The wolf commanded but Louis didn't flinch, his eyes only glowed brighter with rage.

"LEAVE!" Louis commanded, his brother whimpering with their tails between their legs before running off. Louis's father growled before running after his alpha sons.

Louis felt someone's hand on his coat and he turned around and he was face to face with Niall who had tears in his eyes. Before Louis could respond Niall hugged his wolf form. "Turn, please." Niall begged. Louis looked behind Niall and both Bobby and Greg were gone.

"No, Niall you must find an alpha." Louis backed away from Niall's embrace, who slowly stood up.

"I don't want an alpha Lou!" Niall's voice pleaded. Louis' omega surfaced in his conscious, reminding him again why he wasn't enough for Niall.

"You need an alpha! You're omega." Louis reasoned, backing away as Niall advanced.

"You're omega and you don't." Niall argued back, falling to his knees.

"I would if it weren't for circumstances, you know this!" Louis said back, sitting down, his tail curling around his back legs as he laid down.

"So if I were beta or alpha you'd be with me?" Niall asked, tears slipping from his eyes.

"No, I'm meant to be alone."

"You were with my brother and you have been with me." Niall's voice cracked at the end, his hands shaking for discipline.

"And because of that Greg has power over me and we were both in heat!" Louis refused to turn back, planning on living in the wilderness like a wolf until his ultimate end.

"So I'm not good enough?" Niall asked, his nail digging into his flesh, dragging them down as the blood dripped down his flesh.

"No! Niall stop!" Louis begged, jumping at the human and tackling him. His paws holding Niall's wrist to the ground as he licked the wounds closed. Refusing to make eye contact.

"That has to be the reason! I was never good enough, not from the beginning. If I was you would have told me you were abused. You wouldn't have slept with my brother. You wouldn't have flown across the world every month to get away from me."

Louis was breaking apart slowly, his chest heaving. Feeling like a bad omega for making Niall feel like that. "I didn't tell you for your protection. I regret it and back then I wasn't able to deny an alpha. I wanted it, I was in heat. And lastly I did that so I could be alone. So I wouldn't get beat by another alpha." Louis quickly jumped off of Niall, backing away from the blonde omega.

"Why won't you take me? Protect me! Love me like I know you do?" Niall asked, voice wavering as he wiped at the tears on his cheeks.

"Because you belong to an alpha! Their is someone better. Liam is better." Louis hung his head.

"You are stronger than an alpha. No one is better for me than my best friend that just so happens to be the love of my life." Niall slowly crawled to the white wolf who's ears perked up at the sound of dirt moving. Niall was only inches from Louis. "Please." Niall begged.

Louis could feel his bones reconstructing themselves as he morphed back into human. His clothes magically still intact.

"Lou? Will you be mine?" Niall asked shakily, his hand shaking as he pulled Louis by the back of his neck towards himself. Louis didn't answer him, he just leaned in and connected their lips. Kissing the blonde slowly and passionately. 


	7. Seven

****

**Hello readers! This is Hannah, I am the author of this short story. I didn't want to go to far on this story and I have just one question.  
  
**

**I just wanted to know if you want you guys want a second short story to this book or if it is fine as it is? Leave your opinions and suggestions in the comments!**


End file.
